


Day 2: Balance/Chaos

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Series: Overwatchwlw's Winter Femslash Fest [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie is not helping, Ana is, Angela is a mess, Comforting, Could be Ana/Angela if you want it to be, F/F, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Supportive Ana Amari, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Ana, Angela, and Amelie have a tea date together. Angela is a lesbian disaster





	Day 2: Balance/Chaos

It’s terrible how easily Amélie can mess things up for her. Although, perhaps “mess things up” is a harsh way of describing the way Angela is willingly tangled in her web.    
  
Angela is not an easily ensnared person. She has a strong sense of morals and doing what’s right and values human life above everything else. She is… was above falling in love with a married woman.    
  
But Amélie is Amélie, the most beautiful woman Angela has ever seen, let alone spoken to. Everything about her is poised and perfected, and sometimes Angela wonders how someone so orderly could make her an absolute mess.    
  
Angela is rather put together herself as well, although less in a charming sort of way like Ms. Lacroix. She has it truly down to an art.    
  
A giggly, pretty, so ridiculously unfair art.    
  
Angela watches her daintily stir her tea, speaking in hushed tones with Ana. The two of them are gossips separately, together they’re an infamous pair. Angela still isn’t quite sure why she agreed to this, aside from maybe to torture herself.    
  
Ana squeezes her hand, as if she knows where her mind is headed. “Angela, has Jack mentioned anything to you? He never goes to me for advice anymore.” She says, rolling her eyes.    
  
Amélie laughs.    
  
Angela has no idea what she means, or what they were talking about while she was lamenting her lesbianism. “I can barely get him to talk about his injuries when we comes to the infirmary.” She says slowly.    
  
Ana nods as if this is a good answer, much to Angela’s relief. “That promotion only fueled his pride.”    
  
“Men.” Amélie says with enough disdain to wither plantlife.    
  
Angela nods in agreement, while Ana laughs. Ana is pretty when she laughs, the corner of her eyes crinkling with joy and her shoulders shaking. She’s so pretty sometimes Angela wishes it were her she fell in love with. At least then, even if it went unrequited for eternity, Ana would be kind about it.    
  
Amélie doesn’t even realize.    
  
Angela squeezes her hand, thankful that Ana had offered it. She’s the affectionate sort, so it doesn’t alert Amélie to anything being off, but they both know. It’s a small show of support, but one that means the world to Angela.    
  
Amélie takes another sip of her iced tea, leaning back in her chair. “In more interesting news, Lena has a date this Friday.”    
  
Angela leans forward, resting her cheek in her free hand. “Really? With who?”    
  
Amélie shrugs, “She was being coy, wouldn’t tell me. What about the two of you? Met anyone?”    
  
Angela has been shot, several times in fact, and yet she is certain is that moment there is nothing worse than having her  _ (married) _ crush ask her about her romantic interests.    
  
“Ah.” Angela starts and stops, glancing over to Ana for a save.    
  
She waves her free hand airily, “Being a single mother and an active member of overwatch is enough for me. Even if I did meet someone I doubt I’d have time for her.”    
  
Angela nods along with that. “I am still working on my valkyrie idea.”    
  
Amélie appears to accept Ana’s reply, but Angela’s makes her purse her lips. “You could make time, no? I know how highly overwatch thinks of you, how highly  Gérard thinks of you, but surely you have time off.”    
  
Amélie does that thing, uses her sweet voice and smiles like she’s saying something  _ more _ than what leaves her mouth, and Angela can feel her heart in her throat.    
  
Why does she have to make this so much more difficult than it needs to be?   
  
“I do, but… No.” Angela sighs.    
  
Ana laces their fingers together, getting a firmer hold on her hand. She glances at her out of the corner eyes, waiting.    
  
For  _ what,  _ Angela is not sure. Angela is unsure about a lot of things where Amélie is concerned.    


**Author's Note:**

> thank god its my x key thats being an ass and not my a key bc there are so many A's in Ana, Amelie, and Angela


End file.
